Where's Merlin?
by ihuntwithwinchesters
Summary: Set during Le Morte d'Arthur but an AU. What if Merlin had succeeded in exchanging his own life. How would Arthur react? eventual Merthur, Character Death-Spoliers for Le Morte d'Arthur. One shot but could continue if wanted.


**A/N- I know I said that the 65th Hunger Games would be uploaded next but I am lazy and haven't written it yet. But I did find this, tidied it up and well now here it is. Warning-Character Death.**

**-Ihuntwithwinchesters**

It has been 4 days since I woke.

Still no Merlin. I needed to see him, I mean my room is a mess.

Nothing more, nothing less.

I felt the wound in my shoulder protest as I try to sit up but I ignore it and force myself forwards. I march down to Gauis' chamber. Passing Gwen who lowers her head. I swear she had tears down her face but as I shout back she just ran faster away.

I walked in to the room in the cocky manner I would usually enter a room. Head held high, chest puffed out slightly. But this entire demeanour deflated when I saw Gauis, sat in the chair closest to the fire. Staring absently into the flames as they danced along the logs. "Gauis?" He did not even look up at the sound of his own name, or of a prince in the room. Usually he would bounce up and fuss about him but not today, he stayed sat in his rocking chair, his eyes reflecting the warm glow of the fire. "Where's Merlin?" I asked again, my voice almost breaking after seeing Gauis like this.

Gauis turned round, his eyes red and puffy. "Where's Merlin?" he repeats to himself tiredly, as if acknowledging what I had said but not being able to answer.

I never noticed it before, and Gauis held back a sob and straightened his lips into a tight line as if fighting back the tears.

I walk past Gauis, trying to ignore the horrible feeling in my bell, and cautiously stepped into Merlin's room. A blanket covered the body on the bed. But almost immediately I knew who it was. The familiar back mop of hair that poked out the top of covers. I stormed forward and pull the covers back with a hidden strength I didn't know I had, especially in my current state. There lying still, eyes closed, his pale lips absent of the breath that would pass through any other day. The goofy smile wiped completely off the face of the twenty year old and his black hair swept back and wet with grease. I collapse next to the bed, paying the littlest attention to the crack and instant bruises that accompanied the fall. I began sob into the arm of the young boy. I ignore the freezing cold feel of his skin, he couldn't be dead, it was right Merlin wasn't supposed to die. "Come on, wake up you stupid idiot. Wake up!" I roared into my old manservant's- No my friend's still face.

"_**I will be happy to be your servant. Until the day I die"**_

I felt the soft and calloused feel of Gauis' hand on my back, almost trying to comfort me. "How did it happen? And I want the truth Gauis!"

"Sire... The bite from the Questing Beast was fatal. You were dying before all of our eyes. And there was nothing we could do..." Gauis took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Until Merlin had the idea, to swap ones life with yours. An exchange really. Merlin travelled to the isle of the blessed and did a deal with a sorceress called Nimueh. He took your place and was given until sunrise to say his goodbyes." Gauis stopped again to push the boy's hair back from his forehead. "If you want the truth sire, it was not a peaceful death. He was in agony. He screamed and wailed until eventually it all became too much for him. His heart gave in and he died before a new day arose." I listened intently never taking his eyes off of the boy once. Merlin had died for me and I sent him away without a moments thought when he tried to say goodbye.

"Thank you Gauis, May I have a moment?" I requested, struggling to hide the crack in my voice. Gauis nodded and patted my shoulder lightly. My hand slid up and squeezed his lightly. Before it travelled back down to clasp Merlin's tightly.

I untied the neckerchief from his neck, carefully, being cautious not to jostle him too much, treating the young boy as if he were asleep. I secured the fabric around my wrist and stroke it fondly. "Come on Merlin, you need to wake up. I need you! Please!" I saw my vision blur around the edges and knew I was crying again. "See this. I'm crying for you, and I never cry you know that better than any else."

I was desperately trying to hang onto the thread of hope that there was a chance for Merlin. But it snapped. I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into the abyss of isolation, the darkness surrounding me, taunting me. I don't fight it any-more and let it take me away. But before I fall I uttered one last thing "I love you Merlin..." and allowed myself to fall

Gauis found both Arthur with his hand still joined to Merlin's. The neckerchief that Merlin was never caught without bound tightly around the Prince's wrist. The prince tossed and turned in his restless slumber, murmuring words before relaxing slightly breathing out "I love you Merlin..." Gauis decided to leave the Prince in his slumber rather than wake him to the horrors of reality and allow him to see the world, as bland and boring as it was, without the young warlock to lighten the world.

"_**But promise me this, if you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker.**_

_**One day, you'll be a great king."**_

Arthur never did get another servant.

**A/N- I know it isn't the best but it is my first Merlin fanfic ever! So do be kind. Please Review, Favourite and Follow. If you have any requests you want to try and write don't be afraid to ask. **

**-ihuntwithwinchesters**


End file.
